


Напишите на вашем сердце

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: December ficlets, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, Victorian, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс и Уотсон встречают Новый год с музыкой, пастой и лёгким оттенком меланхолии.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Напишите на вашем сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Write It On Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505193) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



− Мой дорогой Холмс, боюсь, я должен сообщить вам трагическую новость. Надеюсь, это не испортит наше бурное празднование Нового года в этот вечер.

Холмс оторвался от того, что рассматривал под линзой микроскопа (в какой-то момент я перестал спрашивать) и нахмурился. 

− Бурное празднование? − переспросил он.

Без сомнения, выражение моего лица в тот момент, когда я на него смотрел, было слишком нежным; возможно, когда-нибудь, когда мы останемся одни, я смогу лучше контролировать свои эмоции. С другой стороны, за этими стенами нас так жёстко контролируют, что небольшая свобода дома кажется наименьшим, о чём мы можем просить. 

− Эти слова вселили ужас в ваше сердце? Не фраза «трагическая новость»?

Он убрал предметное стекло с тем, что так привлекло его внимание. 

− Вы, конечно, понимаете, что я достаточно хорошо читаю выражение вашего лица, чтобы понять, как бы вы выглядели, если бы надвигалось что-то действительно трагическое. − Смутное самодовольство в его голосе не ускользнуло от меня. Закончив разговор, он начал что-то записывать.

− И всё же вы могли бы позволить мне немного вас подразнить, − заметил я.

Холмс закончил писать и снова посмотрел на меня, на этот раз с самым печальным выражением на лице. 

− Ох, нет, мой дорогой Уотсон. Скажите, пожалуйста, какая трагедия постигла нас?

Я поднял бумаги, над которыми работал, разорвал их пополам, потом встал и подошёл к камину, чтобы бросить обрывки в огонь. Они горели довольно приятно. 

− Боюсь, что «Дело об алюминиевом костыле» никогда не увидит света. Для меня совершенно невозможно создать связное повествование из этого беспорядка.

− Действительно, трагедия. Я боюсь за здоровье Империи.

− Идиот, − ответил я. Чтобы наказать его, я поцеловал его в висок, прежде чем открыть дверь в ожидании нашего утреннего чая, который нам скоро принесут, а затем вернулся в своё кресло.

Некоторое время было тихо, пока я читал «Таймс», а Холмс вставлял слайд обратно под объектив. Похоже, анализ ещё не закончен. Как всегда, в конце концов я сдался и спросил: 

− Что так сильно привлекло ваше внимание сегодня утром?

− Х-м-м... Вы уверены, что действительно хотите получить ответ на этот вопрос? Ваши чувства иногда оскорбляются моими научными достижениями.

− Только когда они оскорбительны, − ответил я, занятый редакционным письмом о проблемах лондонской бедноты. Оно особенно меня заинтересовало, потому что у меня из головы не выходила наша встреча с нерегулярными войсками Холмса в День подарков.

− В таком случае, мой дорогой друг, я думаю, будет лучше, если я промолчу по этому поводу.

− Х-м-м... − только и сказал я.

Как и ожидалось, чай принесли через несколько минут. Миссис Хадсон обслужила нас, а потом засуетилась по комнате, наводя порядок. Холмс, как обычно, нахмурился, и она, как обычно, его проигнорировала. 

− Джентльмены, у вас есть планы на сегодняшний вечер?

Как обычно, в светской болтовне приходилось участвовать мне; не то чтобы я любил её больше, чем Холмс, но я был приучен быть вежливым. 

− Нет, мы действительно не думали об этом.

Холмс издал тихий звук явного несогласия.

Мы оба посмотрели на него.

Наконец он перестал разглядывать треклятый слайд и принялся пить чай. 

− Вообще-то я заказал нам билеты на сегодняшний концерт. В связи с праздником программа будет несколько беззаботной. − Он выглядел довольным собой, что, конечно, не было для него редкостью.

Я уставился на него. 

− Когда вы собирались мне рассказать?

− Сегодня утром, так уж получилось. − Он вяло махнул рукой. − Сюрприз.

Я вздохнул и снова повернулся к миссис Хадсон. 

− Судя по всему, мы идём на концерт. А как насчёт вас?

Она закончила суетиться и направилась к двери. 

− Сейчас придёт моя подруга миссис Тёрнер. Мы выпьем хереса с тортом и, возможно, поиграем в Пейшенс.

Я решил, что она заслужила вечер для себя. 

− Мы поужинаем в ресторане, миссис Хадсон, так что можете не беспокоиться.

Она улыбнулась мне.

− Вы джентльмен, доктор Уотсон. − С этими словами она вышла, задумчиво прикрыв за собой дверь.

***

На ужин мы отправились в Клеркенуэлл.

Холмс был удивлен, что мы не отправились в одно из наших обычных мест, к Симпсону или Рулю, но мне захотелось попробовать что-то новое в последний вечер года, который уже видел изменение всего, что было раньше. Я слишком хорошо помнил ночь ровно за двенадцать месяцев до этой.

Вечер мы провели спокойно в нашей гостиной. Холмс очень долго играл на скрипке, и я слушал, забавляясь мыслью, что он пытается заговорить со мной, сказать что-то очень важное под музыку, льющуюся из его инструмента. Я смотрел на его изящные руки и пытался понять, какое послание он пытается передать.

В полночь мы выпили по стакану виски, подняли тосты и разошлись по своим комнатам. Я заснул, думая о том, как он выглядел, стоя у окна, когда за окном падал снег, рождая те прекрасные звуки, которые я не мог перевести в понятные мне слова. Когда я наконец заснул, мне приснился Холмс. В моём сне он снова заиграл, а потом остановился и осторожно положил скрипку обратно в футляр. Холмс пересёк комнату, подошёл к моему креслу, опустился на колени у моих ног и положил голову мне на колени. Я гладил его по волосам, а он шептал ласковые слова, которые я не мог расслышать.

Как печально, что даже во сне я не осмеливался идти дальше этого.

Моё тело было смелее, чем моё воображение, и в первые часы нового года я проснулся с эрекцией. Я беспомощно взял себя в руки и довёл дело до конца, думая, конечно, о Холмсе.

Теперь, год спустя, в темноте экипажа, я протянул руку и взял его за руку. Он сжал мои пальцы, и я улыбнулся.

***

Пообедав в маленьком итальянском кафе пастой с чесноком, мы отправились в Ковент-Гарден. Как и обещал Холмс, концерт состоял из приятной, почти весёлой музыки. Ноктюрн Шопена «Ми-бемоль мажор» был моим любимым, а Холмс склонялся к «Зиме» Вивальди.

Всё это привело нас в хорошее настроение, когда мы возвращались к экипажу. Мы подумывали о том, чтобы остановиться где-нибудь выпить, но вскоре решили, что не хотим быть окружёнными другими людьми, и просто вернулись на Бейкер-стрит.

Мы дипломатично проигнорировали хихиканье, доносившееся из комнаты миссис Хадсон. Херес, очевидно, свободно лился между двумя домовладелицами, и поэтому мы спокойно поднялись по семнадцати ступеням к нашему убежищу.

Надевая ночную рубашку и новый халат, я весело насвистывал (неудачное исполнение «Лунной сонаты»). Когда я спустился в гостиную, Холмс, одетый точно так же, уже был там. Два стакана виски были налиты и поставлены на стол рядом с моим креслом. Холмс стоял у окна со скрипкой в руке. Он часто вдохновлялся играть после того, как мы посещали концерт.

Я легонько поцеловал его и сел в кресло.

В том, что Холмс говорил под музыку в этот вечер, не было никакой тайны. Он поднял скрипку, но потом остановился и посмотрел на меня. 

− Это я сочинил, мой дорогой. И это принадлежит вам, Джон, и никто никогда, кроме вас, этого не услышит.

Я был в восторге.

В окно лился серебристый лунный свет. Его волосы, освобождённые от помады, вились вокруг головы, глаза были закрыты, а тело раскачивалось в такт музыке.

В то время я понятия не имел, сколько длилась музыка − десять минут или больше. Когда она закончилась, я понял, что у меня на лице слёзы. Холмс отложил скрипку и опустился передо мной на колени. Как и в моём старом сне, его голова покоилась у меня на коленях, и я запустил руку в его волосы. Никто из нас не произнёс ни слова.

Через некоторое время Холмс выпрямился, и я протянул ему виски. Мы чокнулись бокалами в тосте за... Ну, за нас, я полагаю, и выпили, когда часы приблизились к полуночи. Прежде чем пробил час, мы оба встали и подошли к окну, глядя вниз на Бейкер-стрит.

Он начал говорить. 

− Иногда я предаюсь причудливым мыслям.

− Мой логический Холмс? − мягко поддразнил я.

− Действительно.

− И куда же вас ведут ваши фантазии?

− К будущему на Бейкер-стрит, к будущему в квартире 221Б.

Мимо проехала одинокая карета.

− Будущие Холмс и Уотсон? − поинтересовался я.

Он кивнул, слабо улыбаясь. Смущённо.

− Они раскрывают преступления?

Холмс сделал глоток виски. 

− Ну, Холмс. А Уотсон, как всегда, его проводник света.

Он обернул руку вокруг моих плеч. На дороге внизу не было прохожих. 

− Они заботятся друг о друге так же, как и мы, − сказал он тихим голосом. − Но мир совсем другой. Им не нужно прятаться. У них нет страха. Вот о чём я иногда думаю. − Короткий смешок, который он издал, был лишён юмора. − Я явно человек не из своего времени.

Я отказывался впускать печаль в своё сердце. 

− Мы знаем наши сердца. Никому не отнять этого у нас, и я не собираюсь даже на один день отказаться от своего счастья в угоду другим.

− «Напишите на вашем сердце, что каждый день − лучший день в году», − шепнул мне на ухо Холмс. Потом он снова улыбнулся. − Ральф Уолдо Эмерсон(1).

− Я не знал, что вы интересуетесь поэзией, − сказал я.

Он пожал плечами. 

− Я наткнулся на эту цитату, и она мне понравилась.

Колокола зазвонили в Новый год.

Я взглянул на Холмса, и он наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать меня легко и нежно. 

− С Новым годом, Джон, − сказал он.

− С Новым Годом, Шерлок.

Я не могу себе представить, чтобы будущие Холмс и Уотсон, если бы они существовали, чувствовали бы себя хоть на йоту счастливее, чем мы в ту ночь, когда рука об руку ложились спать. Мы занимались любовью медленно, будто остального мира не существовало, будто, когда наступит утро, мы сможем выйти в Лондон, всё ещё держась за руки.

Наше счастье действительно было написано на наших сердцах.

Когда мои глаза начали закрываться, и я отдался Морфею всё ещё в объятиях человека, которого обожал, мне пришло в голову, что любовь, которую мы разделяли, действительно была слишком сильной, чтобы вместить её в одну жизнь. Она заслуживала того, чтобы пережить наше жалкое существование.

Мне оказалось, я могу быть таким же фантазёром, как Холмс.

С этой мыслью я последовал за ним в сон.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Ра́льф Уо́лдо Э́мерсон (Ralph Waldo Emerson, 1803-1882) − американский эссеист, поэт и философ; один из виднейших мыслителей и писателей США.


End file.
